


Entertainment

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Murder, Other, Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio gets carried away with anger. Uberto pays for his treachery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Double blades were all nice and good, but a blunt weapon, Ezio found, was always much more satisfying. To break in the head of a Templar and feel that evil blood spatter all over him was truly a joy. Uberto Alberti had it coming. He should have known that when you mess with the Auditore family, you get your face bashed in with a mace after being stabbed by a revenge-driven young assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> Entertainment by Rise Against


End file.
